td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette
Bridgette, labeled "The Surfer Girl" was a camper on Total Drama Island and was placed on the Killer Bass. She was a cast member on Total Drama Action, and was the captain of the Killer Grips. Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding creatures to be friends and not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. She believes in "building bridges, not walls," even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long.Bridgette loves spending time with boyfriend Geoff most of all. After they become an official couple, the two are rarely seen with out each other. Total Drama Island Bridgette is the tenth contestant to arrive on the island in Not So Happy Campers Part-1. She first introduces herself to the guys and Geoff quickly introduces himself. She is also greeted by Beth, and while doing all this she is shown to be a bit clumsy, hitting Chris on his head and almost knocking out Harold, Duncan, and Trent with her surfboard as she turns around. She was later placed on the Killer Bass were she quickly became nervous to meet new people. In The Big Sleep, Geoff and Bridgette bond on a surfboard in the water. She explains that, however hard she tries, she can't make friends here at camp. Geoff then states they're friends. Later, she does well in the 2k run and was shown eating the feast and later being full. During the challenge, Bridegette and Geoff are shown snuggling and talking about what they both like. Later on during the challenge, Bridgette is one of two remaining contestants who are still awake. The other being Heather. She does, however, fall asleep, meaning the Killer Bass loose the challenge. At the Elimination Ceremony, Ezekiel tells Bridgette that if she was a guy the Killer Bass would've won. This makes all the women mad and makes them vote him off, but in the confessional Duncan rigged the votes for unknown reasons to get out Bridgette. This makes her the very first contestant, ever, voted out. Before leaving Geoff and Bridgette share a hug. In DodgeBrawl, Harold had a picture of her with a heart on it. Bridgette was mentioned in Chill and Hunt by Geoff who stated she was hot. After a long absent, she makes an appearances in Camp Losers and Coconuts where she is surfing. It seems like her and Ezekiel are friends know, having Ezekiel's help drying off. During the challenge, she cheers on for Geoff at Playa De Losers. She has trouble voting who she wants out so she doesn't vote. In the following episode she appears in the end kissing Geoff after he quits the game for her. During the finale, Geoff and Bridgette walk in holding hands. They sit down and cheer on for Tyler. In the confessional, she states she doesn't really know any of the finalist since her early elimination, so she's rooting for who ever Geoff is rooting for. Do to Tyler being Geoff's buddy, she helps Tyler in the last challenge, along with her boyfriend, Geoff. Total Drama Action Bridgette, along with the other lucky fifteen that made it into season two, appeared in Monster Cash. Her and Geoff are seen making out on the golf cart during the film lot tour. Appearances Trivia References *Bridgette has many similarities to the character "Gidget" from the book "Gidget" by Frederick Kohner, which takes place in the 1950's: **Both love to surf. **They have rhyming names. **"Gidgette" (sounding exactly the same as "Gidget") is also the nickname given for Bridgette and Geoff's relationship. Comparisons *She is one of two contestants to not have not yet receive a symbol of immunity. The other is Owen. Competition *She is the first contestant in Total Drama history to ever participate in a challenge. **They are also the first contestants to be voted off on Total Drama Action. ***Coincidentally, because of them making out. Gallery |-| Overall= File:ThUKYH5XSZ.jpg|Promotional Picture File:Bridgette.png|Bridgette's full body image. File:Swimmy.png|Bridgette in her swimsuit. File:Bridgette_Rotation.jpg| File:Bridgette1.png| |-| Total Drama Island= File:WelcomeBridgette.png|"I thought we were going to be on a beach." File:Picture_8.png File:Bridge_&_Ty.png| 2Unhappy5.png|Bridgette jumping off the cliff. File:2Unhappy6.png|Bridgette making the safe zone. File:GandBThemeSong.png|Bridgette and Geoff bonding. File:Sleep8.png|Bridgette almost falling asleep. File:Pain29.png|Bridgette hoping she doesn't get voted off. File:IMG_0465.png|Bridgette and Geoff hanging out in the hot tub. File:Geoff_and_Bridgette.png|Bridgette and Geoff team up in the special. See Also Category:Females Category:Total Drama Contestants